Robbers Night
by lambie1
Summary: After trying to sneak into Grimmauld, and killing Potter plan failed, Draco Malfoy at last minute captured Hermione Granger. They soon develop crushes on eachother, and when she's let go, will she want to leave? DM/HG DM/PP


Robbers Night

Chapter 1

Wrong place at the wrong time

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione Granger sat at the table waiting for Harry and the rest of the order. She looked around the empty dining room table, at Grimmauld, and listened to the portrait on the wall screech, "MUD! MUD BLOOD! IN MY HOME! SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BETTER BE DEAD, OR I WOULD'VE KILLED YOU WITH MY PAINT!" And so on. Hermione wanted to laugh. She sipped her tea. She was a little mad how they thought she was too _delicate_ to go on the mission to find Malfoy and his crew. By gosh, they were all going to 7th year in a month! And Voldemort is dead; she doubts that there will be a new one. Basically they were saying she was not physically smart enough to attack them.

Hermione stepped out the back door with her cup of tea, and sipped it. She looked up at the stars, and smiled, forgetting about the tea, and dropping the china on the patio, making it shatter into a million pieces. "Crap!" She ran inside to get a broom.

"_Where the heck is he?"_

"_I don't know man; Parkinson said he would be here!"_

"_YOU NITWIT!"_ Hermione froze as she heard stomping from down the hall.

"Hello?" she whimpered. The stomping stopped. Then the door burst open and a cover was thrown on Hermione. She was lifted onto somebody's shoulder. "AH! LET GO OF ME! AH! HARRY! HARRY! HELP! KREATURE! HELP! LET ME GO! AH!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry lumbered into the house with the rest of the order. "This is stupid! He wasn't anywhere!"

"Calm down Harry, we don't even know if he's into the dark-

"OFCOURSE HE IS! HE'S MALFOY!" They walked into the kitchen. "Her-

Harry froze, he then ran around the house frantically. "HERMIONE IS GONE!" They all sat down, and began to yell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mmmm! MMMM!" Hermione tried to yell with the magical tape across her mouth. Everybody knew she could break _Silencio_. She began to kick her feet and rattle her hands which were strapped to the arms of the chair. Her eyes also had a blindfold stuck onto them.

"Uh, boss, she's trying to say something, maybe we should take her back...."

"NO! So she could tell we were assassinating Potter?! HA!" She heard a bump as the boss fell onto an arm chair. Hermione continued to have her fit until the boss stood up. "Alright! If I take this tape off your mouth, you have to swear you won't scream! You scream, and your butt is avada kedevraed before you can even say help!"

"Mm," Hermione said in acceptance. The boss muttered something and the tape was removed. You could tell she had been crying by the tears streaming down her cheek. "W...what do you want with me? What did I... I do? Please don't kill me...." She sobbed.

"We won't do anything if you don't tell anybody. You understand?"

"Y-Yes.... who are you? Y-You're voice sounds familiar-"

"You don't know me, and you don't want to know me, you understand?"

"Y-Yes... what do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"Then why-

"CAUSE I DID! Sheesh, haven't changed a bit, have you Granger?"

"G-Granger? How do you know my name?" She heard silence, then their was a cough.

"Alright, I go to Hogwarts. That's all."

"How long are you going to keep me?"

"Forever if that's how long it takes. Now stop asking me questions!" The boss sat back down, and tapped his fingers on the arm chair.

"Um-

"WHAT GRANGER?"

"I was asking if you could take off my blindfold."

"No, then you'd no who I am, you think I'm letting you off that slick?"

"Please... please."

"Alright, fine. Take her blindfold off!" She felt two pairs of hands rip her blindfold off. She looked around, trying to adjust to the light. Finally she noticed pale blonde hair hiding the gray eyes glaring at her. "Now you know." Draco said, removing his bangs. He was in a dark sweat suit, and he actually looked scary. Pansy Parkinson walked in, and sat on his lap. She looked over and saw Hermione, and rolled her eyes.

"I still hate the fact the mudblood had to be captured with _my _green pureblood blanket, bought from PUREBLOOD Magazine. By the way, thanks for buying that for me Drake." She began stroking the bangs off of his forehead, and giggling as if everybody wished to be in this position.

"Um... er...-

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled as Hermione stuttered. Hermione can't believe she had to do this but,

"Can I talk to Pansy...alone?" Draco frowned. And he had a stare down with Hermione, and then one with Pansy, and then he had everybody leave except Pansy and Hermione.

"What, Mudblood?"

"Um... I have to go to the bathroom."

"So?"

"Well, you can't expect me to use it on myself!"

"I can to! You're a mudblood, you shouldn't even be able to sit in that chair!"

"A metal spring is poking my butt!"

"And?"

"Please! Pleassseeeeeeeeeeee! The room will smell forever!"

"FINE! Come on!" Pansy took off the spells, and led Hermione to the bathroom. Pansy closed the door and stood outside. Hermione looked around the bathroom. Toilet, sink, shower, tub, window.... WINDOW! BINGO! She stood on the toilet and flipped the handle. Then she pulled hard. To bad Pansy heard, and called Draco. Before Hermione knew it, somebody had grabbed her leg, and dragged her down. Hard, right onto the tiled bathroom floor, and all the way till she was put back in her chair, and strapped in.


End file.
